West and East
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: CH 1 UP! Arthur Kirkland awalnya tidak berminat menjadi personifikasi negaranya, Inggris. Tapi sejak ia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki Asia itu, ia berusaha menjadi personifikasi Inggris untuk mencarinya. HIATUS.
1. Prolog

**Titled : West and East**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**PROLOG**

Namaku Arthur Kirkland. Umurku 18 tahun. Aku adalah calon personifikasi negara asalku, Inggris. Saat aku sedang jalan sore untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku di tengah ramainya Kota London, aku bertemu lelaki Asia yang menarik hatiku. Aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Lebih tepatnya disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia sangat menarik. Matanya yang coklat dan rambut hitam legamnya menjadi daya tariknya. Ia tersenyum padaku. Sayangnya, aku tidak sempat berkenalan dengannya karena ia sedang terburu-buru. Hatiku kecewa. Tetapi, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Selalu aku cari dia. Tapi, aku tidak berhasil menemukannya. Ia sepertinya sudah kembali ke negara asalnya. Aku berjanji, aku akan terus mencarinya bahkan sambil ke ujung dunia. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sedikit pun.

5 tahun kemudian, aku akan menghadiri pertemuan personifikasi negara , aku resmi menjadi personifikasi negara Inggris pada umur 20 tahun. Di tengah pertemuan, aku kaget melihat personifikasi negara Jepang. Karena, dia adalah lelaki yang merebut hatiku 5 tahun yang lalu di London. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini dan ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Namanya Kiku Honda. Lalu, aku menawarkan apa dia mau beraliansi denganku. Dengan senang hati, ia menerima tawaran itu. Lalu, kami sering bertemu dengan minum teh bersama-sama. Ternyata, ia juga cinta padaku. Bahkan, pertama kali melihatku di London 5 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, kami saling jatuh cinta di saat kami bertemu pertama kali. Aku sangat menyayanginya...

Sayangnya, cinta kami terhalang sesuatu. Yaitu, status kami sebagai musuh. Ya, aku di tim Allied Forces dengan temanku, Amerika, China, Perancis, dan Russia. Sedangkan dia di tim Axis Powers dengan Jerman dan Italia Utara. Kami tetap mempertahankan hubungan kami secara diam-diam. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Allied Forces bertarung dengan Axis Powers. Hatiku terasa sakit, gelisah, bingung, sedih menjadi satu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan. Mencintainya selamanya tapi menanggung resiko yang berat atau membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri?

**Ini baru prolog. Update kurang jelas kapan. Tapi, akan diupdate secara perlahan. Maklum, Rival or The Other? harus ditamatin. Aduh, author ini lagi sibuk mikir buat kelanjutan tuh fic tapi bikin fic gaje ini! Please banget ditanggapi, ya? *puppy eyes. See you in chapter 1! (Tapi gak janji update kilat, lho! *plak). Apa mau dilanjutkan? Maaf bila ada salah kata... T_T**


	2. First Sight Love

**Titled : West and East**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Chapter 1**

**Umur Arthur : 18 thn**

**Umur Peter : 7 thn**

**Arthur's POV**

"Bosen..." kataku yang sedang sibuk menggonta-ganti channel TV. "Gak ada acara yang menarik, apa? Kebanyakkan sinetron!"

Kulempar remote TV ke sofa. Sore hari ini memang membosankan. Mau nonton TV tapi gak ada acara yang menarik. Aku baru saja pulang kuliah. Capek banget mendengarkan ceramah dar dosen. Ditambah tugas kuliah yang menumpuk.

KRING KRING

Bunyi telepon rumah. Siapa yang menelepon? Merepotkan. Kukutuk si penelepon karena mengganggu istirahatku!

"Peter! Angkat teleponnya!"

Peter adalah adikku. Aneh. Dia tidak merespon panggilanku. Jangan-jangan dia pergi keluar? Terpaksa, aku yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Halo? Apa benar ini nomor telepon rumah Arthur Kirkland?"_

"Ya saya sendiri. Ini dari siapa?"

"_Saya dari pihak penyeleksi personifikasi negara sedunia."_

Aku bingung. Dari pihak penyeleksi personifikasi negara sedunia? Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Ada apa?"

"_Saya mau menginformasikan bahwa besok akan ada test personifikasi negara Inggris besok jam 12 siang di gedung pertemuan."_

Test personifikasi negara Inggis lagi? Oh, tidak. Butuh berapa kali test, sih? Rasanya kepalaku mau meledak.

"Tapi besok saya kuliah. Bukannya test sering diadakan malam?"

"_Ada hal yang membuat jam test dimajukan. Tenang, saya sudah meminta izin pada dosen yang mengajar anda besok."_

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus mengikuti test personifikasi negara Inggris.

"Hmm...Baiklah."

"_Selamat sore."_

KRAK

Aku menutup telepon. Akan kujelaskan. Aku adalah salah satu calon personifikasi negaraku, Inggris. Untuk memperebutkan posisi itu, aku harus bersaing dengan ratusan calon personifikasi Inggris lain. Jujur. Aku sebenarnya tidak berminat menjadi personifikasi negara Inggris. Tapi, ini karena demi menyangkut kepentingan negara, aku menerima tawaran dari pihak penyeleksi personifikasi negara sedunia.

"Cih, berarti aku harus membaca semua yang berhubungan dengan Inggris lagi. Sejarahnya, kebudayaannya, semua!" keluhku.

Lalu, aku menuju kamar untuk belajar buat test besok. Kuambil beberapa buku yang ada hubungannya dengan Inggris. Belum 10 menit aku belajar, aku sudah merasa bosan.

"Bosan! Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan ke kota!" kataku langsung menyambar jaket hitamku yang tergantung dibalik pintu.

Kota London. Kota yang selalu saja ramai. Banyak turis yang kesini karena kagm akan keindahan kota ini. Aku merasakan segarnya angin yang berhembus. Benar-benar menenangkan. Menurutku, London adalah kota yang mampu menghapuskan rasa bosanku.

BRUK

Aku tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang. Segera aku membantu membereskan buku-buku yang dibawa orang yang kutubruk barusan. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan ia sepertinya orang Asia.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." kataku sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah karena terburu-buru." jawab laki-laki itu.

Aku dan laki-laki itu berdiri. Aku menyerahkan buku-buku itu padanya.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah karena aku..."

Aku terdiam melihat laki-laki Asia yang ada didepanku. Rambutnya hitam halus, matanya berwarna coklat indah, dan mukanya manis. Tidak. Mukanya sangat manis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Saya yang salah. Anda tidak perlu minta maaf." kata laki-laki itu dengan nada halus dan sopan sambil tersenyum.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Tubuhku seakan tak bisa bergerak dan lebih tepatnya mematung. Mukaku memanas. Jantungku berdetak kencang tak karuan. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar terpesona dengan laki-laki Asia yang manis ini. Baru kali ini dalam seumur hidupku meihat orang seperti dia. Memukau.

"Ah! Aku buru-buru. Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Selamat tinggal!" kata laki-laki itu lalu pergi.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Mustahil aku memanggilnya. Dia sudah berlari jauh entah kemana. Aku susah melihatnya pergi kemana karena ramainya kota. Sial. Aku tidak sempat menanyakan siapa namanya. Rambutnya, suaranya, matanya, mukanya...sepertinya aku akan selalu mengingatnya walau baru kali ini aku bertemu dengannya. Aku, Arthur Kirkland, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seseorang yang tidak aku ketahui siapa namanya. Muncul tekad dalam hatiku. Aku akan berusaha terus mencarinya sampai ketemu. Tak peduli sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Karena itu, aku akan berusaha mengalahkan ratusan calon personifikasi negara agar aku menjadi personifikasi negara aku bisa menemukan cinta pertamaku. Orang yang merebut hatiku yang tidak pernah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta.

TBC

**Hua! Maaf ya chapter ini pendek banget! Maklum, otak rada eror melanjutkan cerita ini. Mennyesuaikan urutan chapter sih. Apalagi, juga sambil melanjutkan fic Rival or The Other? yang chapternya panjang! Author janji deh di chapter berikutnya akan lebih panjang daripada chapter ini (semoga)! *dikeroyok. Please direview! XD Eh, bisa usul pairing lain selain AsaKiku di fic West and East ini? Karena mungkin fic ini akan membosankan jika fic ini hanya AsaKiku saja...Pokoknya, aku butuh review karena fic AsaKiku yang lain sepi direview! T_T *sambil nodongin pedang andalan.**


End file.
